def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy J
Cindy J is a featured fighter and a playable character in Def Jam Fight for NY and Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover. She is modeled after Cindy Johnson, but was voiced by Joyce Sevilla Stern. Biography Meet the mysterious Cindy Johnson. This model / actress is turning heads and kicking ass in Def Jam Fight For NY. Cindy Johnson's first video game role was in Need For Speed Underground where she played “Samantha.” She's the girl on the scene who knows all the people, the tricks, and the cool hangouts. Cindy Johnson is a very capable fighter. She's fast and aggressive, with a tight set of moves and great reach. She's a stunning combination of sultry style and cat-like fighting grace. Cross her at your own risk. You can find Cindy hanging out in the the limit nightclub. Def Jam Fight For NY Cindy J is one of the four girls that Hero caught the attention of at The Limit. Blaze encourages Hero to pick one to take home with him. After Hero made his choice, he approaches her only to be stopped by Nyne, who claims shes with him. Nyne headbutts him after Hero makes a snide remark. The two battle each other not long after. If Hero is victorious, he leaves the club with her with Blaze's approval. Later on at the The Babylon club, Cindy J praises her boyfriend for his victory and goes away for a bit, another girl named Carmen gives Hero a flirtatious look, with the Hero responding back likewise. Blaze catches Hero in the act, telling him to watch himself and reminding him that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Hero is given a choice of remaining with Cindy J, or Carmen. However, Cindy J intercepts Carmen's attempt to leave with him, resulting the two to engage in a catfight. If she is chosen, she stays as Hero's girlfriend for the rest of the game, whether she wins or not. Although, if she is not chosen, she'll become Skull's girlfriend, who confronts Hero with his resentment, before Hero's fight with Sean Paul. Later on in the story, she gets kidnapped by Crow after Hero refuses numerous offers by him to join his crew. Crow forces Hero to retake all of the clubs he had earned for D-Mob's side back to Crow's side. When Hero manages to do so, he angrily demands Crow for his girlfriend back, only for Crow to claim that he has one final task for him: finishing off Blaze. Hero is taken to an empty scrapyard, where he sees Magic brutally beating Blaze with a baseball bat, in which Magic tasks Hero to deliver the finishing blow. Instead, Hero knocks out WC with the baseball bat, leading to Hero and the bruised Blaze facing off against Crack and Magic, in which the former emerged victorious. After defeating Crack and Magic, Hero angrily interrogates Magic, demanding where is his girlfriend is being held. Magic tells him that she's being held at an abandoned tire factory and that Crow never planned on letting her live. He and Blaze rush over to the place, where Hero finds Cindy J, all tied up, only to encounter Sticky, who is seeking revenge against Hero. Sticky sets the place ablaze, and him and Hero engage in an Inferno match, with Hero defeating Sticky, and leaving him to die in the inferno. Hero takes his girlfriend out of the burning building before it collapses, but is in a state of unconsciousness as Hero tries to shake her awake, leaving her true fate undetermined. This enrages Hero enough to confront Crow. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If you choose to join the Queens Crew, the protagonist can meet her at The Limit and earn her as a early girlfriend after winning 5 matches. She can be replaced with Lil' Kim at The Babylon or Carmen Electra at The Barge after completing the "Get the snitch" mission. Quotes *"Now that's what you call premature annihilation." - Victory Outro *"Let's party!" *"Now I'm mad." *"Here we go!" *"Time to get naughty!" *"Still wanna get busy?" *"Ooo, I'm bad." Story Mode *"You looked great out there. I'll be right back." *"Can I help you?" - To Carmen if the player chooses her *"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" - To Carmen if the player chooses Carmen *"Mmmm. Now let's go home and see how much energy you got left." - To Hero if she wins the catfight *"Looks like my man just took another one of your clubs, Crow." Gallery defjam_ffny_Cindy_J_4.jpg defjam_ffny_Cindy_J_2.jpg defjam_ffny_Cindy_J_3.jpg defjam_ffny_Cindy_J_1.jpg Cindy_Johnson.png|Cindy Johnson 1388141959 cindi-j prev001.jpg Banner defjam2.jpg Tumblr mbchinGub51rin4beo1 500.jpg Cindyj 090704 4-7 1280w.jpg Trivia *Cindy J's blazin' move is the same as Penny's rear blazin' move "Butterfly Twist." *Cindy Johnson also appeared in EA's Need for Speed: Underground as the character Samantha. **The name of her blazin' move is another reference. *Cindy noted in an interview that she was approached by EA to appear in the next Def Jam game after she expressed that she wanted to appear in a fighting game during the production of Need for Speed Underground. Category:Girls From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters Category:Girls Category:Celebrities